Married Life
by cheddarpuff27
Summary: Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura are finally married!How will they face the challenges of life? Will their relationship become stronger? how will they work out their relationship as a married couple? Find out!
1. A Moment Like This

**Hi to all!!**

**I'm only a beginner**

**And I'm not good at writing stories,**

**But I always try my best.**

**Please help me to improve my writing skills.**

**I hope you'll like this one.**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Path's unwinding, hearts overwhelming.

Emotions to its fullest.

Minds are at rest.

There's no greater action, than proven feelings.

Another stepping stone in our life.

Another challenge,

Another test,

We can make it.

For death is nothing

Because destiny is with us.

It's the end, yet the beginning.

Let the journey begin.

**November 27**

**Church**

**6:45 p.m.**

**Background music: A Moment Like This**

"I, Natsume Hyuuga, take you Mikan Sakura, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."

"I, Mikan Sakura, take you Natsume Hyuuga, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss."

She's wearing a long white dress with no sleeves with a pair of white gloves in her hands. Her hair was down and curly. Natsume is wearing black tuxedo.

He slowly but firmly put his arms on her waist, letting her feel secure. He kissed her hungrily yet sweetly. Their hearts jumping with joy. This was their most awaited day. After 7 years of being together they finally decide to live as one.

Non-stop clicking of cameras can be heard from the media. Hundreds of people started clapping their hands. Some with teary eyes but most with wide smiles.

With their hands firmly holding each other, they started to walk on the long red carpet leading on the entrance of the Church. Every person they passed by greet them with "Congratulations". But only a certain brunette was answering. "Thank you." Of course with her heart whelming smile that can melt the coldest hearts.

Mikan. Mikan Sakura. The stupid, dense, clumsy girl we have known from the start. She's twenty-three years old at the current time. Well, her body changed. From being thin she got her figure. For short, hot & sexy. Gorgeous. Many boys fall for her but there's no luck. Only a certain fire caster has her heart. After being graduated in the academy, she has her own businesses now. She's the owner of 'Freaky Foods'. It's a restaurant with 623 branches and is currently growing around the world. All the recipes that are served were made by her. She's also the owner of 'Dress Up!' with exactly 700 branches world wide. It's a shop full of clothes, shoes, bags and accessories that were designed by her. She owns an apartment with 150 houses. All occupied. She manages all her businesses in a 42 floor building which is 45 minutes away from the Hyuuga Mansion.

Natsume. Natsume Hyuuga. We have known him for being a cold hearted boy. Pervert. He never smiles. And he hates the world but there's a reason behind that. He's handsome, a heartthrob. Well, nothing changed. Except for being soft hearted to Mikan and showing his true self only to her. He's twenty-four years old. He's the richest man alive. He owns the 'Hyuuga Corporation' the company that organizes restaurants, markets, computer shops, bookstores, and almost all you need and want in your everyday life.

**Reception **

**Location: Hyuuga Mansion **

**7:30 p.m.**

The guests were happily eating their foods. While the bride and the groom walks from one table to another, taking pictures to be treasured on their most memorable day.

On a certain table, there seated a couple. One continuously eating crabs while the other is talking.

"What a perfect wedding. I'm happy for Mikan and Natsume. After what they have been through, they're finally together. Don't you agree Hotaru?"

"Yeah. Good for that idiot."

"Why do you always call your best friend an idiot?"

"Isn't she?"

"Well, she is… but not totally."

"See? Even you agreed that that girl is an idiot."

"I know but I do not call her idiot or stupid or something like that."

"There are no buts on my vocabulary."

What a girl. She's totally unique.

"Hotaru."

"Ruka."

"I wonder…"she gave him a questioning look. "I'm just wondering… will you… ever…marry me?"

"Why not?" she simply said and got back on eating crabs.

Ruka's face lit up but then again returned to a curious look.

"Hotaru?"

"What again?"

"I'm just wondering…"

"When will you stop wondering?"

"Just these last questions… please answer me…"

"You love me right?"

"Duh… will I be your girl if I do not love you?"

"Last question… why…do you…love…me?"

She held his collar and pushed him towards her and gave him a sweet kiss which was captured by the camera man with Mikan and Natsume at their back. Ruka was blushing like hell.

"Why do I love you? Let me ask you Nogi, why do you love me?"

"I …don't know. I just love you."

"Same here."

"Wow. Looks like you two will be the next…" Mikan said. Natsume just stared at them. His right hand was on Mikan's waist. Ruka seems can't find the next words he should say.

"Eh… Ah…Congrats!"

"Thanks Ruka!"

"Hyuuga, don't you ever hurt that idiot or else…" Hotaru said with her eyes straight on Natsume."

"You bet."

"Oh, Hotaru!! I love you very much!"

Ruka stood up and went to Natsume.

"We'll leave you two there. Natsume and I will have a little chat." And with that, they went away.

After they're far away from the two girls, Ruka begun the conversation.

"Hey how does it feel to be married with the one you love?"

"Good."

"Good? Good only?"

"What else do you want me to answer?'

"Nothing. Just curious."

"You know, you should already marry Imai."

"Yeah, I know but how?"

"Propose."

"I don't know how to propose Natsume. You know Imai. She's very different from the other girls."

"Just break the glass Luca."

"Huh? What do you mean break the glass?"

"Think about it."

"But… but…wait. Who's that girl in your garden Natsume?" He looked at the direction Ruka was referring to.

"Is… is that Mikan? Why is she crying?"

Exactly right. The girl is Mikan. And yes she is crying on her wedding day. She's at the Hyuuga's garden, where the only light was coming from the moon.

"Stop crying Baka…"

"(sob)But(sob) Hotaru(sob)! I(sob) can't(sob) help(sob) it! (sob)"

"I'll let you hug me for today."

"Thank(sob) you… You're(sob) truly(sob) my(sob) bestfriend(sob)."

"Now stop crying the guests might see you."

"If (sob)only (sob)Ji-chan (sob)is (sob)still(sob) alive(sob) he(sob) will(sob) be(sob) very (sob)happy(sob) for(sob) me… (sob)with(sob) my(sob) businesses(sob)and (sob)with(sob) Natsume(sob)…"

"It's part of our life Mikan. You have to accept it. And for sure your Ji-chan will be sad if he sees you like that."

"(sob)Yeah(sob)your(sob)right(sob)."

"Better clean up before your husband gets here." Hotaru said handling a tissue.

"What husband?" Hotaru gave her you-know-what-I'm-talking-about look. Then after a second it registered in her mind. "Natsume?! Oh my God!" she quickly grab the tissue and wipe her tears. After assuring that her face has no more sign that she cried… She turned around only to face her husband and his bestfriend.

The two boys stood there facing Mikan.

"Oh, you're here already? Ah, eh… welcome back!" Curiosity filled Natsume's eyes.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

"I'm not crying Natsume."

"Don't let me repeat myself."

"Uhm…Ah…no reason."

It suddenly became hot. And finally, Hotaru speak…

"It's nothing Hyuuga. You knew that girl cries easily."

"Natsume, it's really nothing to worry about…"

"And I'm sure all of you knew that I cannot be fooled easily." He's not contented with the answer. He held her wrist and got inside their mansion, dragging the poor girl.

Knowing Natsume, he wouldn't stop until he gets what he wants. So Mikan finally decided to let her feelings out.

With enough strength, she released her wrist on Natsume's strong grip. He turned around to see Mikan, her bangs covering her brown eyes. She suddenly embraced him tightly and begun to cry.

"It's(sob)Ji-chan(sob). He(sob)left(sob)me(sob)alone(sob)in(sob)this(sob)world(sob)! He(sob)doesn't(sob)even(sob)get(sob)to(sob)see(sob)me(sob)married(sob)with(sob)you(sob)."

Seeing Mikan like this brings Natsume's soft side. He embraced her tightly.

"I'm sure he sees you from up above so stop crying because you'll make him sad."

"But(sob)but(sob)he(sob)left(sob)me(sob)alone(sob)!"

"What do you think am I here for?"

She begun to process the words that Natsume said on her tiny brain, and after about 25 seconds, the conclusion was revealed. She was not alone because he's willing to stay FOREVER with her.

"Natsume."

"Hmmm?"

"I Love You."

"Same here."

"Let's go back."

They went back on the hall to eat dinner. Many foods were served like Pastas, turkey, salads, etc. Mikan grab all the food that she want and started munching. After eating so many foods, she started to get sleepy so she went over to her husband that was talking with the guests.

"Natsume…I'm sleepy."

"Then go to OUR room and sleep."

"And you?"

"I'll follow you later."

"Okay. Goodnight!" She started to run through the corridor and went on the elevator. She pressed 5th floor. The elevator went up and opened on the designated floor. She went out and went to their room. She removed the white gloves on her hands and her shoes. She laid her body comfortably on their huge bed and went on to her dream land.

Not long after, Natsume was on the same floor. Same room. He found his beloved wife sleeping, breathing slowly with her wedding gown still on. He went on top of her. He slowly run his hand under her dress, exploring her smooth body while kissing her from forehead to her lower body.

Somehow, she felt his hands under her dress. She slowly opened her eyes to see Natsume kissing and touching her body. She got shocked and quickly removed his hand from her.

"What are you doing?" she seat on the bed.

"What do you think?"

She blushed. He pushed her and went on top of her again. He continued his actions – kissing and touching her body.

"Ah, Natsume stop it."

But he didn't. His left hand was on her breast

"Your cup size B." She's blushing madly. "…means barely there."

"PERVERT! Don't hold that!" She pushed him and got up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm taking a bath." She got her towel, entered the CR and slammed the door shut.

.

* * *

**Well, that's it.**

**I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

**I'll appreciate all your reviews people.**

**Please don't go hard on me.**

**Anyways,**

**Thank you so much for reading!**


	2. Schedule, Schedule!

**Hey everyone!!**

**Here's the second chapter!**

**Thank you very much for all of your reviews.**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

_Mikan's POV_

It's been five months since I'm wedded to Natsume. I can say that my life is perfect. I have my own businesses, I have caring friends and most of all, I have Natsume. I mean, Natsume and I are already together and we're living happily. Isn't it great?

I have a very hectic schedule everyday and so does Natsume. But we find time for each other. Right now, I'm here in my office, doing paper works. Did I mention that I organize all my businesses in this huge building? It has forty-two floors and of course, my office is at the top floor. Well, if you're asking why I chose to place it here, it is because of the view. I can see very well the beauty of nature here. It feels relaxing here especially at night. There are so many lights.

RIIINGGG!! RIIINGGG!!

Oh the telephone is ringing,

"Mam, you've got a call from Kean, secretary from Dress Up." Marc said, handing to me the phone. He is my long time secretary. He worked with me for three years.

"Oh yeah, thanks Marc."I quickly grabbed the phone.

"Yes Kean?"

"_Mam I called you to remind about the new design of clothes that we are going to—"_

"Yes Kean, I'm working on that."

"_And Mam,"_

"Yes?"

"_We have to hurry because the other shops are already producing their new styles and new designs—"_

"But Kean! We just execute a new design the other day!"

"_Yes Mam but we must—"_

"Okay, okay I got it. Thanks for informing me." I handed the phone back to Marc.

Work again. Oh my, it's too tiring. Maybe I should go out sometime.

KNOCK, KNOCK

The doors opened revealing Misty, assistant secretary. She was holding a stock of papers and she carefully placed it on the top of my table.

"Mam, sorry for disturbing you but you need to sign these papers that is due tomorrow morning."

"Oh yes. Thanks."

"Your welcome, Mam. I have to go now." She gently walked outside my office.

I quickly grabbed the papers and started to sign it one by one. I was half way finishing it when the door creak opened again…

"Mam you have a phone call from Arnold, secretary of Freaky foods." It is Marc, handling to me the phone again.

"Yes,yes." I hold it and answered while signing the papers.

"Arnold? Any problem?"

"_No Mam. I called to suggest that we should construct five more restaurants in France, six in Korea and four in Turkey."_

"Oh, are the incomes good?"

"_Yes Mam, very. The restaurants are always full. And Mam, I suggest that we should make another new recipe."_

"Okay Arnold, I'll fix it. Just call me again tomorrow."

"_Okay Mam, thanks."_ Done. Both the signing and the telephone call. I handed the phone back to Marc. And before he leave my office I ask him to give back the papers to Misty.

Now, I need a new design for the clothes. Hmmm, what would it be?

"Excuse me Mam, you have a phone call from Lee, secretary of Sakura Villa." It's Marc, again. I grasp the phone.

"Yes Lee?"

"_Mam, I just need to remind you about the expansion of Sakura Villa."_

"Oh, I forgot about that. Thanks for reminding me."

"_Your welcome, Mam."_

"Just call me again tomorrow."

"_Yes Mam."_

I return the phone to its original place. Marc already left because it's already late. Hmmm… let's have a time check… 10:00 p.m. What?! It's ten o'clock already?! Oh no! I should be home right now but I need to finish my work. I'll just call Natsume. I grab my phone and,

RIIINGGGG!! My cell phone is ringing. I quickly answered it.

"Sakura here."

"_Stupid. Your Mikan Hyuuga now."_

"Oh it's you Natsume."

"_Where are you?"_

"My working place. How about you?"

"_Why are you still there?"_

"I was about to call you Natsume. Well, I need to stay here because there are so many unfinished works. I'll be home maybe by 4:00 am or by 7:00am, it depends."

"_Hell no."_

"But I need--" What the?! He hung up already!

Never mind. I need to finish these designs. I hold my pen and started to draw…

After about 50 minutes,

Yes! I have the design for the girls dress. Okay next, for the boys…

Wait, I heard the sound of the door. Who could be here at this time? Hmmm… maybe the janitor. I continued to work.

As I was about to draw my idea, strong arms carry me. I was shocked. I tried to push it away but it's so strong.

"You're not staying here." That voice, that voice is Natsume's!

"But Natsume! I have to finish my work!"

"No." He started walking…

"Natsume put me down!!" he didn't say a word.

"PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME—mmmppph" he kissed me. That's the time I shut my mouth. He put me down beside the driver's seat. And we silently drove back home.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I put my red towel around me. I'm finished taking a refreshing bath. I went out the bathroom and straightly went to my dressing room. I was combing my wet hair when Natsume went in, wearing nothing but the towel around his waist.

"Hey bears."

"What again bastard?"

"Why? Bad mood?"

"Of course! Who wouldn't be?! After disturbing me with my work!"

"You should be thankful that I fetched you."

"THANKFUL?! For your information, if you just let me work with the designs, it would be finished right now!"

"You can do it tomorrow."

"But it is urgent."

"Let's not talk about that."

"Yeah. It's just giving me headaches."

He went close to me and took off his towel. What the?? He lean closer to my ear and whispered, "Let's play." Then he took off my towel too. I was speechless. He carried me to our room and, and, you know what…

* * *

**Done!**

**I hope you like it!**

**I promise to make chapter 3 exciting…**

**Hehehe…**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. What the hell Natsume?

**Hello!**

**Thanks a lot for the reviews!**

**I'm back!**

**Sorry for the late update.**

**I hope you'll like this one!**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

It's 5:30 pm. I have returned from work and from the doctor. I'm so tired right now because I woke up at 3:00 a.m and I only eat once, one slice of bread and coffee. I haven't much sleep. I walked towards the sea happily to watch the sunset and to relax. I'm halfway there when I saw a man's figure. It's quite familiar, his back facing me. Why is he here? How did he enter the Hyuuga's mansion? I examine his figure. Tall, straight gray hair and muscular body. Woah. I knew this person. It has been 2 years since we last saw each other.

"Jake?" The guy turned to look at me. His eyes are so peaceful, so solemn. I knew that guy from my childhood years. We shared happy and sad moments. He's the one who first broke my heart, my first love. But not now, my feelings for him has vanished, he's only a friend of mine. I only have Natsume in my heart, never to be erased.

"Mikan." He finally said after a few minutes of staring at me. I can feel that his sad but he's still smiling. He did not change, handsome and cool.

"It's nice to see you again Jake. Is there any problem?" I went over to him.

"Does all the people coming here to see you have problems?" He asked me jokingly.

"No of course not. I mean, I'm surprised to see you here. It's great to see you again. How have you been?" He is still the same Jake I've met.

"You're still as beautiful as ever Mikan." He said sweetly.

"Oh… Uhm… Thank you." He seems different.

Few minutes of silence again. He's just staring at me. And I'm just staring at him. It's very awkward.

"Do you want to eat something?" I break the silence.

"No, thanks. I'm just… just happy to see you again."

"Yeah me too."

"Mikan, I'm getting this straight alright? I have to say what's in my heart." He held my wrist but I quickly get it back.

"It's over Jake. I'm married and I'm happy."

"No that's not it Mikan. I…" Silence again. " I just want to say that I still love you, but I'm letting you go because I know you'll never be happy with me again. I regret that I've cheated on you. I regret that I lied on you. I regret letting you go…" His tears racing down his face.

"Mikan, I know it's too late but all through the years since we break up… your always on my mind. Hyuuga is so lucky to have you." He said while his eyes straight to me. I can feel his sadness.

"It's okay Jake… You'll find someone better than --" he cut my sentence.

"No. You're the best person I've met and you'll always be. You'll always be in my heart Mikan, you'll always be a part of me. I just can't seem to move on… I tried my best to forget you but I just can't…" He's crying, I want to comfort him. I stretch my hands to him and he held it firmly. He kneeled in front of me, letting all his pain flow.

"Jake… you'll never find the person meant for you if you put in your mind that I'm only the one who is better for you."

Silence. I watched him crying on my hands. He's holding it strongly but gently.

After all of his pain was out, he stood up in front of me and he then let go of my hand.

"Mikan, just this last request…"

"What's that?" I asked.

"Can I hug you… just this one last time?"

"O-okay." He then hugged me firmly. I gently tapped my hands on his back, comforting him. I can feel his tears. His crying again.

"Mikan!" someone shouted. We broke the hug and turned to that person who called my name.

"Natsume?!" He went towards us angrily.

He punched Jake right through his face. He then held my wrist and went inside the Hyuuga mansion.

After were there, he begun scolding me.

"YOU SLUT WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK ARE YOU DOING?! YOU BITCH!! YOU'RE MINE NOW. MINE. CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT YOU FUCKING IDIOT?!"

I was shocked. Slut? Me? Bitch? When did I became a bitch? Fuck?

My eyes slowly released tears.

"What are you talking about Natsume?"

"DON'T PLAY DUMB ON ME YOU SLUT!"

That's it. He reached the point.

"JAKE IS THERE TO SAY GOODBYE TO ME! HE'S LETTING ME GO NATSUME! HE JUST ASKED FOR A HUG BEFORE HE GO! DAMN IT!"

"DO YOU THINK I WOULD BELIEVE YOU HUH?! BITCH?!"

"THAT'S THE PROBLEM WITH YOU! YOU DON'T EVEN TRUST ME! AND WITH THAT STUPID ATTITUDE OF YOURS, I DON'T THINK YOU DESERVE TO HAVE A FAMILY!"

I don't plan to say it like that. Natsume's face showed shock ness.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"YES NATSUME! I'M PREGNANT! BUT I DON'T THINK YOU DESERVE TO HAVE A CHILD! AND IF YOU'RE WONDERING WHO'S THE FATHER IS IT'S YOU! NOW, IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME BECAUSE I'M A SLUT, BITCH AND FUCKING IDIOT, IT'S YOUR PROBLEM!"

That hurts me. Why did Natsume act like that? Does he even trust me?!

I run to the garage. All the maids and drivers are staring at me. I can feel Natsume following me so I speed more. I went on to one of my cars. I asked the key to the driver and he quickly hand it to me.

"Mrs. Hyuuga, where are you going? I can drive you." Damn it! Can't he see I'm angry?!

"DON'T EVER CALL ME MRS. HYUUGA AGAIN IF YOU DON'T WANT YOUR HEAD TO BE CUT!" I glared at him.

"Yes, mam." I went inside my car and speed up.

I don't know where the hell am I going but damn it! I just want to cool down and let my anger out.

It begun to rain heavily. I can see Natsume's car following me so I speed up more.

After an hour, I found myself driving on Ji-chan's grave. The rain became heavy. I can't clearly see the road. I glance at the side mirror, no one was following. Good. My stomach grumbled. I haven't eaten yet, and my eyes are becoming heavy. I need to rest but I don't want to return to that dreadful mansion.

Though there is a heavy rain, it didn't bother me from seeing my Ji-chan's grave. I got out of my car and started walking to my Ji-chan's grave. I was totally wet when I got there. I sit in front of my Ji-chan and cried.

Not long after someone hugged me from behind. I know who the person is.

"Mikan, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" Natsume said.

I did not answer, I just cried.

"Mikan, I'm sorry. Can we get back now?"

"No."

"It would be bad for our baby… come on…"

Oh yeah, I forgot that there's a life inside of my womb. I stood up and before I take a step, all of my energy drained out and my whole world turned to black.

* * *

**That's it.**

**Thanks again for reading****!**

**And please review** **!**

**It will be surely appreciated** **!**


	4. United Together

**HELLO...**

**I'M BACK AGAIN...**

**HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**I TRIED MY BEST TO MAKE IT GOOD**

**HOPE YOU'LL LIKE IT**

**ENJOY READING NOW....**

* * *

Mikan's POV

I woke up feeling the sun's rays. Natsume is not beside me, I bet he's on his work now. I remembered what happened last night. I remembered how he called me slut, bitch… those words… I never thought he would say that to me. Maybe Natsume doesn't care about my feelings anymore, maybe he's too tired to think about me because he's mind is always at work with his business. Or worst, he just think of me as a slut, bitch and fucking idiot. And I detest it.

I… I just want to comfort my friend… Is that bad? Can't he trust me 100%? Jake and I are over. And he knows that for God's sake! Why did he suddenly act like that? I would never exchange him with anything in this world… he's my whole heart, my whole soul, my whole being, can't he understand that? I love him more than words can say.

Never mind, crying now and then would be bad for my baby.

I'm not feeling well today. I'm too dizzy and too cold to get up. I covered my body with our thick blanket and curled up into our huge bed. I look at the calendar on the top of the side table. June 15, 2008, Wednesday, it says. 7:33 am. What? It's Wednesday today?!

That means… I'M LATE TO WORK!!!

I got up as quickly as I can but what do you expect when you have a high fever? Of course, a very weak body and a not so clear mind. I started to go inside the CR but I always bump on to something because of this stupid headache. I take a shower for 15 minutes and go to my dressing room. I pick my clothes, slowly put it on and apply my make-up. There. Ready to go.

I was about to go to my office inside our mansion to get some files when I heard two voices talking outside our room. I opened the door a little so that I won't disturb them and so that they won't see me. I saw Natsume talking with a man dressed in an all white outfit. The man is holding a huge case and I think he's in the age of 38 or up. There are two guys with him who are dressed in a nurse uniform. I guess they are from the hospital. And the older man is the doctor. But wait, why would Natsume call a doctor? Is he sick? I looked at him carefully but he seems to be on a perfect health. Better ask him later. I have to go to work now.

I grab my bag and slowly go downstairs but when I was about to take the first step, I felt my whole world is turning. I stopped for a while and grab the fence of the stairs. I was halfway falling when luckily, one of the maids saw me and immediately support me. She started screaming asking for help.

"HELP!!! HELP US!!! MADAM JUST FALLS!!!" I still have my consciousness but my body won't listen to me. Many of our maids came to the rescue. They are about to carry me when we saw Natsume running towards us. He was to carry me but I budge.

"Leave me alone." I said, not looking at him. I was having hard time breathing. My eyes are threatening to close, my whole body felt cold and weak.

"Hell no." he said

"I'm fine." I said again.

"Obviously you're not." He forcedly carries me and ordered all the maids to go back to work. He brought me back to our room and laid me on our bed carefully. He got out of the room and not long after, he was back with the doctor and the two nurses that he was talking with a while ago. He looks strict.

"Good morning Mrs. Hyuuga. I'm Dr. Simon, one of the best doctors in the world and I'm with Nick and Sean, the two best nurses in our hospital. We just examine you a while ago and the result is that your baby to be is alright. But, your pregnancy is very sensitive meaning; you have to take good care of yourself." I felt happy after hearing that.

"Madam, let me inform you that having fever and dizziness is normal when you're pregnant. Frequent urination is also included and of course, vomiting. Now for your baby to grow healthy, you should avoid being stressed, tiredness, playing sports, jumping, and too much activeness. You should also avoid foods that are alcoholic, drinks, cigarettes. Emotional stress is also very bad for you. It has an affect on your baby. So you should stay happy. In short, you should have a full rest and a balance diet. And before I forgot, walking and a little of stretching are the only exercise you should do. Always eat on time and you should eat a lot of fruits. Did you got me?"

"…Yes…" I answered even though I didn't fully understand him.

"And Natsume…," said the doctor. My face shows curiosity. " You should not make her angry alright? And you should have focused your full attention to her. Is that understood?"

"Yeah whatever…" he answered back. He's beside me, sitting.

"Oh, I forgot Mrs. Hyuuga, I'm Natsume's uncle." Uncle? What? I never met him before…" Oh and if you're wondering that you haven't met me before, I just came from Australia. I stayed there for almost 20 years I just got back here because Natsume called me for your check up." he continued.

"Oh thanks,… uncle?" I said.

"Yes, I'm your uncle too. Uncle Simon." He said smiling at me.

"Oh yeah. Thanks uncle Simon." I finally said. " Okay now… dear, your uncle needs to go back to the hospital. Just phone me when some things up. Alright?" He reached for my hand and kissed it gently.

"Just go now Uncle. Don't touch her." Natsume suddenly speak out.

"Okay, okay. I'll go now. Bye." He said then got out of our room with the two nurses. That leaves me and Natsume, alone.

Natsume lay beside me and started playing with my auburn hair. I turned to the other side so that I won't be face to face with him. I pulled the blanket up so that it would cover my whole body then I curled up again.

"Still angry at me Polka?" he asked. I didn't answer.

"I'm sorry…" he apologized.

"You're sorry? Oh, I'm sorry too for being a bitch, slut and fucking idiot." I said.

"Hey, I'm trying to apologize here…"

"I already forgive you Natsume but those words you said to me last night are very… unbearable…"

"Mikan you're my wife now, you should be exclusively mine. You cannot be touch by any man except me."

"You're so possessive Natsume. Jake is just---"

"He's there because he's giving up on you."

"And how do you know about that?"

"I talked to him." I turned again to be face to face with him.

"What did you do to him? Did you punch him again? Burned him? What???"

"My WIFE is concerned more with other man than his HUSBAND."

"Why are you always like that Natsume?"

"Isn't it true?"

"I'm just asking if he's alright. What's wrong with that? He's my friend after all…"

"Darn it! Can't you see I'm jealous?!" I was shocked. I didn't even realize that.

There's a long pause. We're just staring at each other.

"I love you Natsume. I'm not the kind of a woman who only thinks about my own sake. I'm a friendly person and you know that. I'm not making you jealous if that's what you think. I just want to comfort him. I'm sorry if I have hurt you. But please remember that you're the only one who's in my heart and that would never change. Please trust me." That's it. I've said what's in my heart. I push myself much closer to him and kissed him sweetly on the cheek. I looked at him for a moment. There's no change. He still has emotionless face. I turned again to the other side and cover myself with our blanket. I'm too shy to face him.

He pulled up the blanket to see my red face. He embraces me tight.

"I love you too and I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted. Go to work now Natsume."

"No."

"And why again?"

"I'm staying with you here until you're well."

"But you have to work…"

"You're more important than my work."

"But Natsume!"

"Don't worry. I'll still be the wealthiest man in the world even if I take my days off."

"Stupid! That's not what I meant."

"Whatever… Just go to sleep so our baby would be as good looking as I am."

"Yeah… airhead…"

Then we fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

**SO THAT'S IT.**

**I KNOW IT'S NOT THAT GOOD BUT I'LL MAKE THE UPCOMING CHAPTERS MORE ENJOYABLE...**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS...**

**AND PLEASE FEEL FREE TO LEAVE ANY COMMENTS OR SUGGESTIONS.**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH.**


	5. Pregnancy!

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**HERE'S CHAPTER FIVE…**

**-**

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!**

**-**

**ENJOY READING!!!**

**-**

**SORRY I DON'T KNOW MUCH ABOUT PREGNANCY… HEHEHE…**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

* * *

"Natsume…" I mentioned his name while watching him sleep, my tears threatening to fall again.

"That's what you get for being hard-headed! I told you not to kiss me because I had a high fever but then you didn't listen!" I felt like it's my fault why he caught a fever.

"Stupid." He suddenly said. I thought he was sleeping?

"Am I the one who is stupid here? Huh?! Who caught a fever?! You're so stubborn! Now you have a cold because of me!" I poked his forehead lightly.

"It's your fault, you seduced me." So it's really my fault! Hmp! I started to sob.

"Hey don't cry. I'm just joking. Actually, it's my fault."

"Why are you (sob) like that?! I'm (sob) serious here!!!"

"I said don't cry. It's bad for you." He wiped my tears with his fingers.

"I shouldn't (sob) have kissed you. Hotaru's (sob) right. My baka germs are (sob) very infectious."

"Stop it you're so ugly when you cry." His face cold and angry again.

"Alright, alright. Don't get angry so easily." I stared at him for a moment, watching him go back to his dreamland. Then I remember it's time for him to eat and drink his medicine.

I went to the kitchen and made a vegetable soup. I notice that the refrigerator and the cabinet are running out of stock of stored foods. I don't have enough time for that the last few months, so maybe I should go to the grocery store later. I set up Natsume's food on a tray and his medicine. Then I carry it with me towards our room.

"Natsume…" he's eyes shut open as soon as I said his name. I think he's better now.

"What?" he asked softly.

"It's 7:00p.m. So you should eat your dinner."

"What's for dinner?"

"Vegetable soup."

"Who cook it?"

"Me. Why ask?"

"Are you sure it taste good? Or did you put poison in it?"

"Natsume!" My face flushed in red because of annoyance.

"Yeah… whatever." I put the tray in front of him.

"Eat it while it's still hot." He seat up and starred at the soup.

"What now?" I curiously asked.

"I want you to feed me." He said straightforward. Of course, I didn't argue with him with that. He's sick so I should take care of him. I seat beside him and slowly scoop a spoonful of the vegetable soup, lightly blow it so that it's not too hot and insert it to his mouth.

"Quite good for an idiot." is his first remark.

"Whatever…" I brush it off because I know it will lead to nowhere. I continued to feed him until the bowl gets empty. After that, I let him drink his medicine.

I asked one of the maids to bring out the dishes outside. Then, I seat on the other side of the bed, relaxing myself. My tummy has grown up a little in the last few months. I caressed it with my hands.

"Is it moving?" Natsume suddenly asked. He placed his hands over my belly. Then the baby starts to kick. I saw Natsume smiling.

"I can't still believe you're pregnant…"

"My goodness Natsume! You are doing 'it' to me every night and now you still can't believe I am pregnant!"

"Excuse me, WE are doing it every night." He corrected me.

"It's because you always force me to do so." I hit back at him.

"Whatever."

"I wonder what they looks like…" I said, smiling.

"They?"

"I'm carrying twins, Natsume. Both boy." I said happily. He's face was more delighted by my news. I can tell his very happy by his wide smile.

We just stay in that position for a moment.

"Hey, did you eat your dinner already?" He asked out of the blue. But oh, I forgot to eat again. I don't feel hungry at all.

"No, not yet. But I'm—" he did not let me finished. He grabs the intercom – it's like a telephone that connects to every staff of the house, you just need to click a number and you can contact every person you want to walk to inside the house.

He clicks 5- Chef. He said to him to deliver my food in our room – the food that was arranged by the nutritionist.

"I told you not to skip meals." He said to me after putting down the phone.

"It's just that…I'm full right now." I replied honestly.

Just then, we heard a knock on the door. I wonder who it is.

"Sir, Mam, Dr. Simon is here for the monthly check up of Madam." The head maid said.

"Let him in." Natsume ordered without having second thoughts.

Shortly afterwards, Dr. Simon, Nick and Sean was in our room. Natsume, who was seated on the bed, transferred to the couch while I remain on my place.

"It's nice to see you again, Mikan." Dr. Simon greeted then he gently took my hand and kissed it. He loves to do that.

"You too Uncle, Nick and Sean." I replied smiling.

"Hey, you old hag. I said not to touch her. What the hell are you doing?" Natsume glared at him.

"You're so protective, my favorite nephew. It just the sign of my respect and admiration for your beautiful wife." I blush at the comment that Uncle replied causing Natsume to shot more glares at him.

"If other doctors have taken my place, I'm sure they are ashes right now." He winks at Natsume. Wait, did he knew Natsume has an alice?

"Uncle…" I called him, he turned his eyes from Natsume to me.

"Do you know about Natsume's…. Uhm… Natsume's…" I cannot continue it. What if he did not know anything about alices? I will be in a very big trouble.

"You mean alice right? Of course I know! Natsume has an alice of fire which by the way is very dangerous. And you! You have several alices. The nullification, steal and copy. Speaking of alices, it is very complicated to discuss it on how it is working on the human body, but I know a lot about it." He said energetically.

"Oh… Uncle, can you tell me a little about it?" I asked him curiously. He grabs a chair and placed it beside of the bed then he seat.

"Of co—" he was about to say of course when Natsume budge in.

"Start the check up already." The room is heating up so…

"Okay, okay. No need to be angry at me Natsume…" My uncle said with a sigh and stood up – beginning my check-up while the two nurses assist him. After about ten minutes or so, the check up was done.

"Well, the test said that you are a little stress. What are you doing the past few weeks? And you're weight is decreasing. Are you eating on time? And are you drinking your medicine?" Oooops. I never thought my actions could affect my health. I'm an idiot, right. As soon as Natsume heard I'm pregnant, he ordered me not to go to work. Instead, Tsubasa-senpai will be the temporary president of my company. But as stubborn as I am, I always bring my lap top with me and do some designing and kept on updated what's going on with my business.

"Uhm, I…" Uncle did not let me finish.

"Natsume, are you taking care of Mikan? Why is she like this?" he turned to Natsume who was staring at us. He did not respond.

"No Uncle, I am the one who—"

"Mikan listen, you have to take good care of your body. If not, the babies would suffer. Alright?" Uncle said seriously.

"I understand uncle." I nod.

"And Mikan, do not use your alice. It is a strict order." He said to me again.

"Okay."

"I'm going back to Australia now. I hope next month I would see some improvement." I just nod again.

Just then, my food arrived.

"Eat your food now. Ja!" he's back to his happy-go-lucky attitude again.

"See you again next month, Mrs. Hyuuga." The two nurses bid goodbye to me.

"See you then." I respond back, smiling.

After they had leaved the room, I felt like my bladder is full. I need to go to the comfort room!

I took a glanced at Natsume. He's just there, seating, starring at me again.

I suddenly felt the rush going to the toilet. I quickly stood up and ran to the nearest C.R. I get in, slammed the door shut and locked it. I seat on the toilet bowl and begun to fill it. I flushed it afterwards. This urination is driving me crazy. I have to go to the toilet now and then.

Then I felt weird. This thing again! Damn it! I ran to the sink inside the comfort room and begun to vomit. Outside, I hear Natsume mumbling to open the door. But how can I? Not long after, I heard the door cracked open. I saw Natsume hurrying to me. His face full of worry. I continued to vomit while his hand is rubbing me on my back. After a moment or so, I stopped. I look at my reflection in the mirror – pale.

"Are you done?" he asked.

"Yes…" I replied softly. He then carries me towards the mini living room inside our room. I ate my food there.

"Stay here Natsume, you need to rest. I'm going to the grocery store." I stood up but he held my wrist.

"Who said you're going?"

"Me."

"Stupid. You are not going anywhere." He pushed me down to the couch.

"Natsume, I'm craving for some things…"

"What?"

"I want blueberry jam, ripe mangoes, strawberry ice cream, fried chicken, chocolates…"

"Let's go together." He pulled me up, called the driver and drive to the biggest and most expensive grocery store in town. There are few people there but I don't know them.

Natsume grabbed a cart and we begin to shop.

After an hour, we have three carts full of so many things.

We went to the counter and Natsume paid it all.

After we're home, I started to cook. I mix up chicken with chocolates, then I put ripe mangoes and honey and I put many spices into it. After I think it's done, I munch a plate full of it. Natsume seems to be disgusted. Whatever! Never mind him. After I'm done. I felt the weird feeling again and the rush of my bladder… that means its Comfort Room session number eight! Shit.

I locked the door again and do my routine. And of course, my loving husband, who burned the door knob for the nth time was there supporting me.

"If you always locked the door, the hardware would be out of stock of door knobs." He said to me. He carried me towards our king size bed and we both lay there. We are facing each other when the phone of Natsume rang. He quickly opened it and I saw the message written. It said that 'y did u not cum to work 2day sweetheart?'

Who the hell is that? And what the? Sweetheart? Could it be Natsume's cheating on me…?

"Natsume, who the heck is Luna?!!"

* * *

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

**I'M DONE!!!**

**-  
**

**THANKS FOR READING!!!**

**-  
**

**HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! ! !**

**-  
**

**I'LL UPDATE SOON OKAY?!!**

**-  
**

**YOUR REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**


	6. Family Reunion

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**HELLO MY DEAR READERS!!!**

**SORRY AGAIN FOR THE LATE UPDATE…**

**I'VE BEEN BUSY THESE PAST TWO MONTHS BECAUSE OF THE C.O.C.C. TRAINING AND BECAUSE I ATTENDED A LOT OF BARRIO FIESTA.**

**AGAIN, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE LATE UPDATE.**

**SO HERE'S WHAT I CAME UP WITH.**

**ALL PLEASURE IS YOURS,**

**LET'S BEGIN.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

**

* * *

**

"Slow down and enjoy life. It's not only the scenery you miss by going too fast -- you also miss the sense of where you are going and why."

**- anonymous**

**

* * *

  
**

Today is the day. The day that the Sakura's and the Hyuuga's are suppose to reunite.

Location is on a five star hotel, specifically the Loews Santa Monica Beach Hotel, Los Angeles, California. Well, it's a famous place for celebrations and can occupy up to three hundred forty two guest rooms. The grandfather of Natsume, Mr. Nobukazu Hyuuga, chose the place because of its serenity. He's a happy-go-lucky man and he's favorite grandson is Natsume. He'd met Mikan many times before and he truly loves her since the day they've met.

The Hyuuga's clan is a small circle of family. Mr. Nobukazu married a kind hearted, gorgeous woman who loves him very much. But unfortunately, the lovely girl died because of the disease that cannot be cured. However, before the woman died, she leaves one good looking boy and one beautiful girl to his husband. The boy was named Kenji and the girl, Kaede. Kaede married a doctor by the name of Simon. She has two sons to protect and take care of. Kenji, Natsume's father is very kind man. His wife died because of a car accident so Natsume doesn't get to see her because he's only very little that time. Aoi, his sister is still a teenager at the time being. The Hyuuga's are all good looking and well respected family. They're cold at first but when you get to know them you will enjoy their company.

As for Mikan's family there's no one left to attend the said gathering. Her Ji chan died and she doesn't have a clue where her parents are. So, she's the only one representing the Sakura's.

_Mikan's POV_

"Grandpa!!!" I said as I ran to him.

"Oh! Here's my child!!!" Mr. Nobukazu said as he embraced me.

"How have you been Grandpa?" Natsume strolled to us as he greeted him with a hug.

"Natsume!!! I missed you! I'm fine, fine, fine." He sings. He always does that every time he's in a jolly mood.

"You're as energetic as a ten years old child grandpa! I really miss you!" I said as I hug him tighter this time.

"Awww! You're sweet as ever my dear Mikan. I missed you too." He hugged back and patted my back.

"Where's the others Grandpa?" Natsume suddenly asked.

"We're here Natume!!!" And then Aoi, Auntie Kaede and Uncle Simon appeared.

"Oh my God!!! I miss all of you!!!" I screamed as I ran to them and greet them with my big, powerful squeeze.

"Onee-chan!!! Onii-chan!!!" Aoi squeaked delightfully to us.

"Mikan! You're as beautiful as ever huh? Nothing's change!!!" My auntie Kaede said as she kissed me on the cheek.

"You too Auntie! You're still gorgeous as ever!" I answered back at her.

"Of course Mikan! No one's ugly on the Hyuuga's." She grinned widely.

"Uncle Simon! I miss you too!" I beamed as I turned to him.

"Oh… We just met the other day Mikan. Hahaha." He gently holds my hand and kissed it.

"You damn old hag! I said not to touch her!" Natsume said while holding me close to him.

"Yah! What the hell was that for?!" Auntie Kaede smacked him in the head.

"It's a form of respect! Idiots!!!" he replied.

"Oh!!! Come on, I'm gonna show you what respect truly is!!! Everyone, please excuse us I'm going to teach a lesson to my dear husband!!!" She dragged him from the room. We sweat drop from the scene.

"Don't mind them. They're always like that." Aoi smiled as she watches the two.

"Hahaha… Let's just go to the living room and catch up." Grandpa said as he leads on the way.

"So, how's life you two?" Grandpa started. And there's the long talk…

* * *

The talk with Grandpa has just ended. I came out from the living room to catch up some fresh air. It's already five in the afternoon. I wonder what Hotaru is doing… Hm. Inventing something perhaps. Or maybe she's on a date with Ruka.

Haha… I never thought it would end up like this, with me and Natsume and with Ruka and Hotaru. Fate is a little playful. I hope we'll always stay like this.

"Onee-chan!!!" I turned around and saw Aoi.

"Oh. It's you Aoi."

"What are you thinking?" she asked.

"Nothing…I'm just here to relax."

"Oh…anyways, do you want to watch the sunset from the beach onee-chan?"

"Sure."

"Let's go then." She held my hand and ran to the beach.

We sat on the white sand. My eyes sparkled because of the wonderful view before us. The sun is setting at this time.

"Wonderful isn't it?" I asked Aoi.

"More like… mysterious onee-chan…." She answered back with a glint of sadness.

"What's the problem Aoi?" I turned to her

"N-nothing." She said as she turned her face to the ground.

"Come on, say it."

"It's really nothing to worry about onee-chan."

"Aoi."

"Yes?"

"Do you like stories?"

"Of course!!!"

"Then I'll tell you one, listen okay?"

"Alright."

"There was once a girl who acts cheerful all the time. She's loud mouthed one and has many friends. But then, what her friends didn't know is that whenever she's alone she cry a river of tears. She cries because she doesn't have parents… she did not even meet them. She cries because she's alone. She cries because no one really knows her, she cries because of the many trials that life has given her."

"Then?"

"Then, one day, her friend saw how miserable she was. Did you know what her friend does?"

"Her friend leaves her?"

"No. She embraced her tightly and said "You're not alone. You are my friend and I'm meant to share feelings with you. God put us together because He knows that we need each other. So you don't have to endure it all yourself. I'm here… ready to rise or fall... together with you, my friend."

"Wow… That's… that's a great friendship." She said now smiling a real one.

"Do you know who the girl is?"

"No."

"It's me, Aoi. I thought I was alone in the world. But my friends prove that I wasn't. I always wonder what would be am I if I told them my loneliness earlier than that… maybe I'm more better person right now."

"But you're a great person onee-chan!!!" she screamed.

"Is that so?"

"Yes!"

"Then why would the people close to my heart won't tell me their problems?"

"Ummm… ahhh…." She stammered.

"See? Aoi, you're not different to me. We are family, and I don't want to see you sad. I want for us to be great friends."

"Alright onee-chan… I'll tell it to you."

"Okay. I'm listening."

"Well, there's this long time friend that I have…"

"How long?" I asked excitedly.

"For nine years."

"What happened?"

"Stop asking questions onee-chan! I'll narrate the whole story."

"Alright. Sorry."

"…so I think I'm in love with him. My heart beats extra fast when he's there and I'm always thinking of him… My problem now is that, I don't know how to confess to him."

"Do you think he have feelings for you?" I asked.

"Umm… I don't really know. Well, he always protects me, he treats me lunch, he embraces me at an unexpected times, he always brings me flowers and chocolates and he's mad when he sees me with other man."

"Shoot. You two are in love with each other my dear! All you have to do is to say you love him."

"But, what if he rejects me?"

"There's no way to that! You're such a beautiful woman to bust. I'm hundred percent that he loves you too."

"Really?"

"Really, Aoi. So cheer up!!! Come on you can do it!"

"Thank you onee-chan!!! I love you so much!!!" she hugs me.

"No problem Aoi."

We turned to see the sun setting; the beach is so calm and peaceful. There's no one else in the beach and the hotel, only the Hyuuga's. Grandpa reserved this hotel for us to enjoy ourselves. Did I mention that he's the owner?

After quite awhile, I felt a sharp twinge on my body…

"Ahhh!!!" I winced in pain as I felt something painful in my stomach.

"What's the problem onee-chan?!"

"My babies…" I said as I continue to clutch my wincing part of the body.

"You're pregnant?!! Oh my god!!! What to do? What to do???" she started to run in circles and screaming loudly.

"Aoi…please call Natsume immediately." I requested.

"Alright… right… Stay here onee-chan!!!" she then hurried off to the hotel as I continued to endure the pain.

* * *

_Normal POV_

"ONII-CHAN!!!" Aoi shouted as she search for Natsume.

"What's the matter Aoi?" She found him and Mr. Nobukazu on the living room, happily chatting.

"ONII-CHAN!!!" she shouted once again as she ran into circles frankly.

"What? Something happened?" he asked worriedly to her.

"Aoi. Relax and speak to us." Mr. Nobukazu grabs her and sits her to one of the chairs.

"ONII-CHAN, GRANDPA, IT'S ONEE-CHAN!!!"

"What happened to Mikan?!!!" Natsume asked panicking.

"SHE'S IN PAIN RIGHT NOW… PLEASE GO TO HER ONII-CHAN, SHE'S CALLING YOU!!!" Aoi finally speak.

They burst out of the door and run to where Mikan is.

_End of Normal POV_

_

* * *

  
_

"God… this is too painful… Ahh.." I flinched, more hard this time.

"Natsume…Ahh! Where in hell are you?!" I screamed in pain.

"Mikan?" Someone called out my name. I turned around to see who it was.

"Ken?" I stared at him. He's familiar! It's Ken!

"Are you alright?" he asked and went to me.

"Ken! Please help me… my babies… ahh!" I called out to him, enduring the pain I've felt from before.

He has a pair of crimson eyes like Natsume's, silver hair, muscular body. He's in the same age as my husband. Ken is Auntie Kaede's son and that makes it Natsume's cousin.

He gently carried me and started to walk to somewhere as I continue to wince.

We then entered a two storey house then walked in. I didn't bother opening my eyes because of the pain that's killing me.

"Mikan!!! Ken what happened?!" I heard Uncle Simon asked. I slowly open my eyes…

Ken went upstairs and opens a door. It's an elegant room with king size bed, with elegant cabinets, elegant lampshades, like the one we see in a five star hotel room. He gently put me to bed and covered me with blanket.

Just then, the door burst open.

"Ken! Go outside!" Uncle Simon commands him.

"No." he replied.

"But I'm going to check her! I'm her Doctor!"

"So what?" he smirked.

"Whatever! You big headed!" I continued to breathe heavily as I hear them chatting.

Uncle Simon then checked me. And after about ten minutes, I started to breathe normally and the pain I felt on my stomach seems to go away.

"How's she?" Ken asked.

"She's saved! She's fine now. It's just over fatigue and stress. You should be really careful next time Mikan." Uncle Simon reminded me. I nodded in agreement. He then do it again, he reach for my hand and kissed it tenderly.

"You old man!!! What the hell do you think you're doing?!!" Ken animatedly smacked him on his head.

"FORM OF RESPECT! IDIOT!" he screamed at him.

"Just go away old hag. Don't touch her." Oh… Natsume and Ken are really cousins. They have the same attitude.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I'M GOING!"

"Good." Ken smirked.

"Ken, give her this medicine. She needs some rest so don't do anything stupid."

"Whatever father." After that Uncle Simon walks out, closing the room's door.

"Are you alright now?" he asked me.

"Yes. Uhmmm… thanks Ken."

"That's nothing." He smiled at me. He rarely smiles. Haha. All of the Hyuuga's rarely smiles. I guess it comes from the blood line.

"Uhm… I guess I'm alright now. I'm going back now." I said as I started to stand.

"Ooopsss, you're not going anywhere…" he pushed me gently to bed.

"But… but… Natsume should be worrying about me now."

"You have to rest."

"I would not get to rest until I see Natsume."

"Okay, I guess I can't do something about that. Just drink these pills."

"Alright." I take the pills from his hands and drink it.

"Done." I said to him.

"Then let's go." He started to carry me bridal style.

"What are you doing Ken???" I asked him.

"What do you want? I'll carry you to him or sleep here?"

"Uhm…the first choice, I presume."

Subsequently, we started our long walk…

* * *

"Where's Mikan Aoi?!" Natsume inquire to his sister.

"I…I…I LEAVE HER HERE!!!" she started to panic. Natsume get alarmed by this then he started to search the whole hotel looking for Mikan.

"Aoi, call the director of the hotel and announce them to search for Mikan." Said Mr. Nobukazu.

"Yes grandpa." She then went to the office of the director.

They search through the whole hotel. The pools, rooms, gardens, shops and so on. But no Mikan found. Natsume who's now completely bothered by Mikan is in the main lobby together with Aoi, Mr. Nobukazu and the director.

"WHERE IN THE WOLRD IS SHE?!" Natsume screamed.

"Don't worry son, she should be here soon." Mr. Nobukazu said while Aoi continue to walk in circles.

"My staff would find him sir." The director assured.

At the moment, Doctor Simon is passing by the main lobby. He's humming happily.

"Hey old hag, did you see my wife?" Natsume asked.

"I'M NOT YET OLD NATSUME!!!" he retorts.

"You didn't answer my question." He responds annoyed.

"Oh… you're dear wife, is alright now. The stomach ache is caused by stress and over fatigue. You should keep an eye on her Natsume."

"You stupid man! You did not answer my question!!" Natsume said impatiently.

"What was your question again???" the man replied. Trying to remember what question he was asking.

"I'm asking where Mikan is! Damn it!!!"

Just then, Ken appeared with Mikan on his arms. She's peacefully sleeping.

"She's with me cousin." Natsume's eyes widen when they saw them. After he recovered from the sudden shock, he quickly snatched Mikan away from him.

"What did you do to her?" he asked.

"Well, I just took care of her for the time being." He smirks.

"Nothing else?"

"And just a little kiss." Natsume glared at him. He was producing a deadly aura… and it was getting hotter and hotter through the passing seconds. He was ready to kill someone at the moment.

"Hahaha… just kidding cousin! Why would I do that to her?! She's like a sister to me." Ken laughed.

Mikan stirred in her sleep… "Natsume… don't leave me." She muttered, probably dreaming. She snuggled closely into him as he held her tightly. This made him calm down.

"Thanks cousin." He uttered and then proceeds to their hotel room.

* * *

_Normal POV_

Morning came. Half asleep, Natsume reach his hands on his side expecting to touch his wife's smooth body. But unfortunately, all he could sense is the softness of the pillows. He quickly opened his eyes and sat up, his eyes roaming around the room searching for his beloved.

But he saw no one. So he goes off the room. His feet led him to the Dining Hall. There he saw them, his Grandpa, Auntie Kaede, Uncle Simon and Ken, happily eating there breakfast while chatting. On one corner, he saw his Mikan and his father having a joyous talk.

"Ohayo Natsume!!!" his grandfather greeted him. He just nodded. Mikan and his father finally notice him.

"Oh!!! My handsome son is now awake! Good morning son!" his father cheerfully welcomed him. But he only walk past him and went to Mikan.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu Natsume!!! How was your sleep?" She stood up and walk to him. He didn't bother to answer her. He marches towards her and grab his dear wife. He cuddles her into his arms.

"Idiot… Don't make me worry like that again."

"I…I'm sorry. It's just that… I did not expect that…Gomen Natsume!"She started to sob… leading to shedding tears.

"Don't cry." He commanded. "Bu-…but…" she protested.

"I said don't cry. It's alright now."

"Mikan!!! My grandsons would be ugly if you always act so down." Mr. Kenji, father of Natsume said, trying to cheer the brunette.

"Oh!!! Thank you for being kind to me Father." Mr. Kenji smiled at her.

"Come on!!! Let's eat!!! So that my grandsons will be healthy as Grandpa!!!"

"Alright Father!!!" They proceed on their seats on the dining table and merrily eat together with their relatives.

Afterwards, all the Hyuuga's proceed to the beach. It's Beach time!!!

Natsume and Mikan sat on the bench. All their relatives have gone through the water. They are all excited. Well, they should make their little vacation fun because after this, they'll be doing loads of work again.

"Natsume… I think you should join them." Mikan said to his husband. She believe he should have to relax himself for all the stress the work and herself has given to him.

"No. I'll just stay here with you. Besides, I don't like beaches." He replied simply.

"But I think you should enjoy this last day of vacation Natsume. Because for sure, tomorrow, you would be smash up by your job again."

"But I am enjoying this." He retort.

"Oh come on Natsume**! **I'll be fine here. Just go and swim with them!!!" she started to drag him.

"Seeing you in high spirits with my family is enough to relax me Mikan." He uttered.

"Huh?" She replied dumb folded.

"Being with you is what I enjoy most. So let me stay here…with you."

She's shocked at first. Even though they are married, times like this is rarely experienced.

"Okay…If you say so." He put his arms around her shoulders. She snuggled close to him, inhaling his scent. They stay like this while watching their relatives playing under the sun.

"Hey princess**." **They turned around and saw Youichi, the younger brother of Ken. He's five years old at the current time.

"Oh…hi Youichi!!! Glad to see you!" She replied gladly. The boy started to call her princess because he likes her beauty and personality, perfect for a princess. He greeted Natsume then he makes himself comfortable on Mikan's lap.

"Do you want to swim princess?" he looks at her with hopeful eyes.

"I want to but I can't Youchi." She played with his silver hair.

"Oh… I understand. It's because you're pregnant right?"

"Yes little boy, I am."

"What about we play tag?"

"Youichi, Mikan can't move so much because she might end up in the hospital." Natsume budge in. The boy's face saddened.

"It's just for awhile my prince, we could play after my sons came to the world. Don't you like that? We are now many in the group." She perseveringly said, lighting up the face of the boy.

"I'll wait for that Princess. For the mean time, I'll just play with Grandpa." He stood up and went to Mr. Nobukazu.

"That's better."

"Yeah."

"Natsume, did you ever wonder what would our babies look like?"

"No. I didn't bother marveling about that."

"Why?"

"Because they will be as handsome as I am." Mikan playfully punch him on the chest.

"You're so full of yourself ha**!" **

"Just joking… The one that I'm exactly sure at is that they're both beautiful persons."

"And why's that?"

"Because their parents are perfect." She blushed at the comment.

"Let's wait for that." She smiled, he smirked.

* * *

"Events always occur without warning. It is only after the fact that the reasons become clear."

-**anonymous.**

**

* * *

**

-

-

-

-

-

**I'M DONE PEOPLE!!!**

**DID YOU LIKE IT????**

**I CAN'T PROMISE TO UPDATE SOON BUT IF I CAME UP WITH A GOOD IDEA, I'LL CONTINUE THE NEXT CHAPTER IN NO TIME!!!**

**THANKS FOR READING!!!**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!!! I LOVE READING REVIEWS!!!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**


	7. Curse

_

_

_

_

_

_

_

"Husband and wife are like a pair of scissors...Joint together, often moving in opposite directions yet punishing whoever comes between them."

_

_

_

_

_

_

_

* * *

"Tsubasa-senpai!" I run to his open arms and greeted him with my most powerful squeeze.

"How are you Mikan? How's the baby?" he asked me as he hug me back.

"Well, I'm doing great! And so does our twins!"

"Woah… It doesn't look like there's a baby in there, it looks more like fats!" He said as he pointed on my stomach.

"Senpai!" I punched him playfully on the shoulders as he chuckled.

"Just kidding… You know, you're still on a perfect figure. You don't look like pregnant at all." I blushed at his remark.

"So, how are you? How is it to manage my business?" I changed our topic.

"Oh Mikan! It's fat burning!" We laughed at his compliment.

"Well, do you want to go to Aragawa Restaurant?" he asked me.

"But what about work Tsubasa-senpai?"

"I can manage to do it tomorrow Mikan, let's go now!" He quickly grabbed my hand and led the way to the building's parking then, we buzz off to Aragawa.

Aragawa is one of the world's priciest restaurants. It is also Tsubasa-senpai's favorite place to eat and hang-out. He always goes to this place with his friends even if it takes two hours to drive from home to the restaurant.

After we're there, we slowly entered the main entrance door. A friendly gentleman leads us to our seats and gave us the menu.

"What do you want to eat Mikan?"

"Uhm, Kobe beef please." I said to the waiter as he scribbled something on his notepad.

"Make that two." Tsubasa-senpai added.

"What about drinks Ma'am, Sir?" The waiter asked.

"White wine please!" I cheered energetically.

"Oopsss. Nuh-uh, you're pregnant remember? Wine is prohibited." He suddenly interrupted. That's the pain of being pregnant besides the morning sickness and such; you don't get to eat the foods you like.

"Alright. Ice tea please."

"And white wine for me." Tsk. Is he trying to get me envious? Hmp. Nevermind, I'll drink all the white wine in the world after I give birth to my twins.

"Got it. Just wait for a minute ma'am and sir." The waiter bowed and shortly went towards the kitchen.

"So, how did you get out of your husbands' den?"

"Well, I said I need to go out, simple as that." I reached out the water from the table and drink it.

"Really?" He grinned widely, as if not believing me.

"Well, uhm. Actually, I have to beg him for three days just to let me out of the house! My goodness! He won't let me go senpai!" I confessed to him.

He laughed hard at my confession. "He didn't change a bit Mikan, he's really protective of you."

"Yes and that's one of the reasons why I love him." I smiled at him happily.

Just then, our orders came. We started to eat our foods. We exchange stories as we eat. After we're done, Tsubasa-senpai paid the bill. Suddenly, my phone rings.

"Sakura here."

"_You're Hyuuga now, stupid." _

"Oh, Natsume! Where are you now?"

"_I should be the one asking you that idiot. Where are you? "_

"I'm in Aragawa Restaurant Natsume."

"_What? How did you end up there?"_

"I'm with Tsubasa-senpai. We just finished eating."

"_Go home, now."_

"But…"

"_No buts. Just go home." _And with that, he hung up.

"I guess I have to take you home now Mikan. Your husband is already missing you."

"I agree with you senpai. You won't mind taking me home right?"

"Of course! Come on, let's go." And with that, we doze off.

* * *

After driving for about two hours, we finally arrived at the Hyuuga's Mansion. I bid Tsubasa-senpai goodbye and then went off the house. I saw Natsume waiting for me on the first floor living room. He is seated on the couch in front of the fire place. I walk to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hi Natsume. You missed me?" I ask him sweetly. He put his strong arms around my waist and seated me on his lap.

"What took you so long?" he asked calmly.

"The restaurant is two hours drive from home, dear husband."

"Hm. Mikan, I'm leaving for one week." He blurted out. What? He's leaving me? But…

"I need to go on a business trip with Dad. We will go to London to meet some clients."

"Can't I join you?"

"You can't. You need to stay here. You should take care of yourself."

"But I can take care of myself there."

"It's not a vacation dear wife, it's work. It's stressful for you and our baby."

"Ok. It's just one week right? Just always call me."

"Of course. And one more thing."

"What?"

"I'm leaving tonight."

"Tonight?! Why so sudden?!"

"It's Grandpa's order. Besides, the earlier I leave, the earlier I come back."

I embraced him tightly and cried into his strong chest. "Natsume, can't you just stay with me? I need you."

"I know, I need you too. But this is business Mikan."

So we end up with Natsume leaving me. He promised to call me whenever he have his free time. We bid each other our goodbyes before he get in into his private plane.

* * *

I waited for his call.

First day

_No call._

Second day

_No call._

Third day

_No call._

Fourth day

_No call._

Fifth day

_Still no call! _Damn it! Did he leave me forever into this boring mansion?! Did he forget about his dear wife? Uh! I should go out of this mansion and spend my time wisely than waiting for a call that never reaches me!

Since Hotaru is out of country, I'm going to spend my time on my Ji-chan's farm. I'm going there to check if the farm is still as good as it is before. And I will check if the workers are still alright.

* * *

"Ms. Sakura!!!" I heard my voice being shouted by the head person of the farm. I quickly gave him my most heart whelming smile. He and the workers ran to me to greet me.

"Ryuu! I miss all of you guys! How are you all doing?" I beamed at them. We all seat on the rest house that Ji-chan himself made.

"How are you Miss Sakura? It's been a long time since we last saw you." One of the farm workers said.

"Well, you see, after graduating from the academy, I begun to run my own business. I have my own restaurant now, clothes shop, Villas and so much more!"

"What a great endeavor that must be! You're so lucky Miss, at an early age you have so many businesses running. Your future husband will be very lucky to have you." Ryuu replied with full of admiration.

"Thank you. By the way, I am married now."

"Whoa! You're married miss? Who's the great guy?" They were all shocked by my revelation. Everybody seems to listen attentively to me, eager to know who's the guy I married.

"He's name is Natsume—" I was cut off by one of the farmers.

"Natsume Hyuuga? The richest man alive?!"

"Umm… yes." Some fainted when I answered, some stared at me with wide eye, some look at me with jealousy and some of them screamed. So, Natsume was really this popular ah?

"Uhm, guys, is Claire still here? I want to ride on her." Claire was my horse when I was still a kid, she's my favorite pal.

"Yes miss. I'll go get her right away." Ryuu answered me, and then proceed to get my best horse buddy.

After about a minute, Ryuu was back with Claire. I quickly run to her and brush her nose using my hand.

"Do you want to ride her now?"

"Yes please." Ryuu assisted me to seat on the horse."Miss, please be care—"

I quickly hit Claire on the back to make her run. Then we started our journey.

We visited our old house, the river and the farm.

I was under a Sakura Tree, still riding my horse, when Claire started to run hysterically. She suddenly run into high speed while I was left hugging the horse and closing my eyes. I didn't know what to do when suddenly we hit a hard thing and I quickly fell from the horse. Worst thing is as soon as I fell, my mind and body shut down.

* * *

_London_

"Natsume, why did you leave Mikan in Japan?" his dad asked him. They were in a famous restaurant, eating their dinner.

"It's more dangerous if I brought her with me." He answered, carefully chewing his food.

"You should go back now son, I'll do the things that need to be done."

"Why?"

His dad looked at him seriously on the face. You can see in his eyes that he's worried. "There's a curse in our family Natsume."

"Curse?" he repeated, his heart throbbing every second that pass, somehow, an image of his wife flashed through his mind.

"Yes, a curse Natsume. It started with your grandfather's wife, my mother. They were living happily when a woman, who had a huge love for my father cursed them."

"After my father and mother got married, the woman was badly heartbroken. And that woman was said to have a supernatural power, a witch to be exact. She cast a spell on our family that all the husband/wife of the Hyuuga's will die."

"That explains why your grandmother and your mother died. It is because of the spell. Son, Mikan is prone to accidents especially if she isn't with you. The only way you could save her is to be by her side always and be protected by your love."

Natsume's heart skipped. He needs to go back to Japan, now.

"Your mother died because I was always out of country, leaving her on her own. Even if your grandfather told me about the spell, I didn't believe him. I was hard-headed that time. And one day, when I got back on our house, I saw her lifeless body lying on the coffin."

Natsume can't take the words anymore. He needs to see Mikan as soon as possible. Suddenly, his phone rang; making his mind come back to reality. He quickly answered it.

"Yes?"

"_Sir? Is this Hyuuga Natsume, the husband of Mikan Sakura?"_ the other line asked. Natsume's heart seems to be frozen that time. He knows something happened, something bad.

"_Sir, I'm sorry to tell you this but she's in the hospital right now. She fell from a horse sir."_He stood there in shockness. His hand slipped, shattering his expensive phone on the cold floor.

He quickly went to the airport. His only aim is to see his wife right now. He can't think straight, all his mind could process was the images of Mikan Sakura.

* * *

_Hospital _

"Mikan?" a cold voice called out her name. She slowly opened her eyes only to see her bestfriend.

"Hotaru?" she asked in a weak voice."What happened to me?"

"You fell from the horse baka. You're so careless." She paused for a second, reminiscing the previous happenings.

"What about my baby? Are they alright?"

"Yes, they are. The doctor said you lost consciousness because of the nervous breakdown. "

Then, Ryuu entered her room.

"Miss, I'm sorry. I tried to tell you that Claire was lately being uncontrolled. I guess due to old age. But then you sped up." He bowed.

"It's alright. Anyway, it's my fault."

"Thank you miss. I'm going back to the farm now. Please get well soon." He smiled at her gratefully then instantly left the room.

"Hotaru… why is Natsume not calling me? Before he went away, he promised to call me." She asked her bestfriend, sobbing in process.

"Maybe he's busy baka."

"It's alright for me to live a simple life with him. I don't need lots of money Hotaru. All I need is him." Her tears slowly fall.

"You know, I thought that after we got married, I can stay with him always and forever. But I proved that wrong. Natsume doesn't have time for me! He's always at work! Work and work!"

"Shhh... Don't cry now. Your baby will get ugly. Just rest." Hotaru said in a comforting tone. She held the hand of her bestfriend and they both slowly fell asleep.

Hotaru, on whatever way of technology she has, instantly recorded the whole scene. And right away, sends it to Hyuuga Natsume, who's on his private plane going back and dying to see his beloved wife.

* * *

"Hotaru… can I go home now?" Mikan asked. They were in the hospital for one whole day now. And she is bored.

"No baka. You have to stay here for four more days."

"What?! But I don't want to. I want to go home now." She insisted.

"Idiot. Your body is still weak." She paused, got up and continued, "I need to go now Mikan, I'll just see you tomorrow. Don't do anything stupid."

"You're leaving me? But why?" Her eyes saddened.

"Business matters. But I'm going here to check you tomorrow so don't give me that face."

"Alright. I'll wait for you Hotaru!" She waved her goodbye as she exited the room.

As soon as her best friend leaves her, she notices a person-like-robot eating on the bench of her room. She stared at him with awe. He's eating the fruits that were brought by her office workers and friends. After quite sometime, the robot notices Mikan's eyes on him. He quickly stopped what was he previously doing and went to her side.

"I'm sorry Miss Sakura. I got hungry so I ate your foods." He apologetically gave her a smile and bowed his head.

"Oh, it's ok. Who are you by the way?" Mikan asked. He turned his head up and answered her,

"Well, I am from Imai Technology. My name is Toko and I was instructed to take care of you."

"Oh good. I will not get lonely then." She smiled at him.

"Do you want anything Miss?"

"Yes please. Buy me steak, fruit juices – I want all flavors, roast chicken and vegetable salad." The robot record all Mikan's order on his computer then proceed to do his job.

After about ten minutes, Toko is back with all the food Mikan ordered. He quickly placed it on the bed table as Mikan begun to munch her food.

"Toko, I don't want the steak anymore. I want some ice cream!"

"What flavor Miss?"

"I want all the flavors mix together! Go get some as fast as you can!" The robot swiftly went out to work again. The whole day was like this, Mikan craving for weird foods and Toko being extremely tired because of his boss' commands.

Evening came.

Mikan and Toko was at the Hospital's room balcony. Mikan is sat on the wheelchair while Toko is seated on the bench near her.

They were staring at the night sky and were lost on their own thoughts when someone from the door came to them.

She walked slowly from the room's door and proceeded silently to where Mikan and Toko were. She was holding a sharp knife that she slowly put around Mikan's neck.

"So, you're Natsume-sama's wife ah?" the voice said. Mikan seated there frozen by the sudden act. The sneaker didn't notice the robot's presence and so she continues.

"After you're gone, there's nothing in the way to stop me from loving him." The voice laughed demonically.

Toko focus his eyes on the newcomer, his mind begun to process the details about the girl.

Without further ado, he tried to grab the knife from the girl, but unfortunately, the woman is fast, so he failed.

"Luna Koizumi, what do you want?" The robot asked.

She kicked Toko on the heart, and the robot, due to the exhaustion, black out.

So that leaves her and Mikan. She grabbed Mikan's collar and forcedly make her stand.

"What do you want from me?" The poor girl cried.

"I want you to be gone!" Luna screamed, tightening her grip on Mikan.

"Why?! I didn't do anything wrong!" She screamed back.

"I love Natsume-sama! And he should be mine! Only mine!" Luna was about to slash Mikan's neck when the door burst open.

Natsume's eye widen in horror as he saw what was happening. His anger aroused, burning Luna Koizumi's hand in process.

The slutty woman screamed her lungs out as she felt the fire on her hand, she quickly let go of Mikan and ran out of the room.

Mikan, having been free from Luna's strong grip, was about to fall on the cold hard floor when Natsume manage to catch her.

She tried all her might to break free from his grasp. His husband, feeling this, gently lets her go. She distanced herself from him.

"Why are you here?" She asked coldly.

"Huh?" Natsume responded.

"You should be at your work right?"

"What's wrong with you Mikan? Didn't you miss me?"

"What's wrong? Everything's wrong Natsume! You're always at work! Before you leave, you promised to call me! But I've waited and waited and you never did call me!"

"I'm sorry…"

"Sorry?! Is that all you can say?! Get out!" Mikan screamed.

He didn't budge. So Mikan's anger went to its full level.

"I SAID GET OUT!" She screamed right in front of him. Natsume seems not to care on what she was saying. Instead of turning back and going out, he grabbed his dear wife and embraced her tightly.

"What are you---" She was cut off hen Natsume kissed her.

"Allow me to explain;" still hugging her, he continued, "I was hell busy with my appointments so that I could get back here earlier than scheduled,"

"I DON'T NEED ---" Mikan tried to say something but Natsume sealed his lips with her again.

"I'm really sorry. I shouldn't leave you here. I won't leave you again." Natsume promised her. "I missed you…" Mikan tried to push him away, but she's not strong enough for him.

"NO! I don't believe you! You don't care about me anymore!" She cried at him. The tears came rolling down from her eyes.

"That's not true! I care about you. You are my life, Mikan. The reason why I'm still breathing is because of you. Please forgive me." He whispers in her ear, not letting her go from his hug.

She did not speak. She cried and cried and instantly collapsed into her husband's arms.

* * *

_

_

_

_

_

_

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading! So, did you like the new chapter? Please review and write your comments. Thanks again for reading!:)

_

_

_

_

_

_


End file.
